


Descending Angel

by lisablack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisablack/pseuds/lisablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel receives a call from Sam, Deans alive. But hes a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descending Angel

Castiel seemed to stand in the same spot for hours, he stared at that metal door so long, he could even describe how deep the dents were, the shape of them, how they became to be.

He counted each brick at least once, and still he wasn’t ready. It had been a couple of days after everything went down up in heaven, Metatron was in his cell last he looked, complaining that he didn’t even have a pen and paper to write his works.

“Don’t you know this is torture to a writer? I’M AN ARTIST,” Metatron screamed as Cas walked away from his concrete dungeon, the last person he saw before flying away in a hurry.

As he walked down the stone steps he raised his hand towards the door and felt that familiar energy flow through his fingertips, the door slowly opened. It was dark inside the bunker but could see a lone light coming from somewhere. He stopped at the baloney and saw Sam sitting at the world map table with his computer open, and on the other side of the table he saw a dark cloud of lightening, thunder, destruction, but he’d know those beautiful green eyes anywhere.

His soul was black, his face was scarred, cut, burnt and bloody. He had feared this, but those green eyes out shone every imperfection, when Dean saw him he stood up and when he smiled it reminded him of The Joker, from the Batman move The Dark Knight, a terrible bloody smile with a mouth of sharp knife like teeth. He wished he didn’t know that. He was scared to go any closer, but this was Dean, the man he rebelled for. The man he always chose over everyone else. 

“Cas,” Dean sighed, sounding like his old self and ran over to the bottom of the staircase to saw Castiel descend from them, like he had done so many times before.

“It’s good to see you Dean,” Cas said, frozen on the spot. He opened his arms for a hug.

“I didn’t know you would look so… mystical,” Dean answered before walking into Castiel’s open arms, he thought he was hugging an actual star.

“My true form is rather a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent,” Cas chuckled.

“Hey Cas,” Sam called over, reassuring them that yes, he was in the room.

“Hello Sam, you are doing well i take it?” Cas said as Dean released the hold he had.

“Doing better under the circumstances,” He said nodding to Dean, and giving him his best grin.

Dean over heard him and his eyes turned black for a moment,then Sam’s breath hitched.

“Sorry Sammy,” Dean said, while closing his eyes and feeling a chill run over his body, when he opened his eyes they were green once more.

“They turn black when I’m angry or when I’m on a power trip,” Dean said looking at the ground, acting like a scolded toddler.

“I’m gonna go out for a bit, I’ll see you two later,” Sam said packing up his computer and books, and walked towards the staircase pushed past Dean and Cas and up the stairs that would lead him out of this supernatural hell.

“Sam’s not handling this,” Dean says while pointing at his eyes with two fingers, “Very well,”

“I understand,”

“I know, its hard for you but..” Dean stopped when Cas placed his hand upon his cheek.

“It doesn’t change the way i feel for you,”

“Oh… well,” Dean chuckled. “I guess demons are kind of a turn on for you? I mean, look at Meg,”

Cas just tilted his head to the side and showed a sad expression.

“Well i need a drink,” Dean said, walking over to world map table and taking his whiskey bottle by the neck and raising it to his lips.

“Does it still help?” Cas says while walking over beside Dean.

Dean laughed, but it sounded so weak, so dark. “Not so much, i guess it’s a habit now more than anything,”

Dean turned around, his back facing the table; he looked down at the floor, placed his hands behind him and leaned, as if all his dignity and self-worth just fell onto the floor. He sighed.

“Dean,” Cas started as he stepped in front of him, staring at that broken face, his black soul.

“Cas, don’t. I know, OK? I know. I’m a monster, the thing I always feared,” His shaking hand came off the table and rose to cup his face, and then dropped.

“Your worthy Dean, can’t you see that? I would still fight for you, I will still… fight for you,” Cas replied.

Dean rose his head to look at this beautifully scary creature before him and he still saw Cas, he saw his messy sex hair, those sky like blue eyes, and thought, how different does he look to Cas?

“I still need you,” Dean says softly.

His hand finds a place on Deans hip and he rubs his thumb on his jeans before wiggling it through his belt hoop.

“I will always be yours,” he replies before leaning his head in close to his lips, Dean opened them slightly to breathe more air into his lungs, because this he was not expecting.

Dean quickly grabs the back of Cas’ hair and pushes him closer, their lips press together, the hair on his forearm stood on end it was as though lightening had struck and ran on a course through his body. Cas’ hands stroke his sides as his arms wrap around his stomach and squeezes him tight. Every nerve in Cas’ body is firing, it is as if he is wrapped up in flames, the tips licking at his lips, grabbing at his clothes. As he listens to Dean’s deep moaning, he presses up closer against his body when Deans hand reach down low and cups his ass, picking him up and sitting him down on the world map table. Cas pulled away from Dean’s lips to see black eyes looking back at him, that lustful grin upon his face.

“You’re mine angel,”

Castiel couldn’t argue.


End file.
